pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Interlude 2.y
|previous=Damages 2.7|next=Breach 3.1}}2.y (Histories: Maggie) is the ninth chapter and second interlude of Damages. Maggie's origin story is explored, a town falls, goblins dance, helpful strangers. Closer to the present Maggie makes alliances. Plot Maggie is hanging out at school when her friend invites her out. The two agree on a time, then head outside where they find everyone gathering around a grotesque "art piece". A rotting, maggot-infested, naked, obese man held together with nails, wires, and boards. The school faculty attempt to remove it, but are horrified when something inside it starts moving and squealing like a baby. As Maggie leaves with the crowd, she notices a suspiciously bedraggled man watching them. She takes his photo, causing the man to hurry and drive away. Two days later, Maggie and her dad are having a chat in the car. A news report on the radio indicates that the incidents are getting worse. Maggie's father is arranging travel systems so no one goes alone. Afterwards they joke around a bit more, until the firetrucks and ambulances race past them. They pass by several homes set ablaze. Another two days later, Maggie is traveling in a group with other students, all complaining about the new travel systems. As they're driving, Maggie notices the suspicious man again. She instinctively takes another photo, causing him to come after her and demand the photos be deleted. The man kicks the group's collective butt, but was luckily scared off by a neighbor. Everyone continues on their way to Ben's house. Maggie goes to ask Ben if he has a way to get in touch with her dads, only to find him and his mom motionless on the bed and a man standing over them. Another man with a knife appears behind her inquiring about the phone. Maggie ducks into the bathroom, breaks a window, and runs for dear life. Another two days later, everything is getting nightmarishly worse. Maggie has no idea what happened to the others. Her parents are arguing about whether to leave or not. Four days later, Maggie is desperately begging her dad to not go out, stating that everyone who goes out now never comes back and everyone will somehow always convince themselves that its fine. Her father disbelieves her. On the verge of tears, Maggie instead manages to convince her dad to bring her and her other dad along. They go to a meeting, where they encounter the strange man again. He warns Maggie to delete the photos and leave the city on foot, while they might still have time. Maggie believes him. They try to leave, but are quickly surrounded. A disfigured woman steps forward, asking about the strange man. The stranger comes back offering himself for the release of Maggie's family however the leader deems it only worthy of two members. In order to save her family, Maggie agrees to be cursed to experience this pain two more times. The chapter ends with Laird convincing Maggie to kill Molly. Major Events *A city was destroyed by the Festival of Blood. *Maggie is prophesied to experience blood, fire, and darkness two more times.